


Karu de Yami

by eikokazama



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Angst, Horror, M/M, Sebs/Ciel, Smut, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikokazama/pseuds/eikokazama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's eyes then turned to the creature seated on the chair across the room. Always, that thing that looked like a man, would sit on that same chair and intended to watch Ciel for exactly two hours. The second that creature got rejected, it did exactly that—gaze, and by midnight, every Friday, it came uninvited.<br/>Alois, Claude, and Sebastian, do their best to get Ciel's attention. Their actions tire Ciel, but he chooses one of them without a second thought. However, Claude doesn't go well with that decision and take Ciel away.<br/>With the help of Claude and someone else, Ciel becomes his true self, someone who is not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creature in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A part of this story has already been written. Like my other fan-fictions here, the chapters will be posted quickly until chapter 13. Soon, I'm going to start updating the other stories.

It rained outside as Ciel read his adventure book, a cup of hot chocolate sat beside him on the cabinet. He had been resting cozily in the couch, already in his dark-blue sleepwear and warm black socks that covered his feet, which disappeared under the dark-green blanket. He stretched out his legs and bent them under the blanket once again. Glancing at the clock across the room on the fireplace, he realized that it was past midnight. Yawning, he stood from the couch and closed the book, leaving it on the cabinet. He finished drinking the hot chocolate that had gone cold and left the mug behind to take care of it in the morning.

Ciel turned off the lamp and padded out of the living area. He turned off the lights of the apartment and stepped into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. A gasp escaped his mouth at the sight of a creature covered with a black cloth around its shoulders. He couldn't see its face properly, since it was mostly hidden behind jet-black hair. “Why are you here again? I already told you to go somewhere else.”

The creature leaned away from the windowsill and approached the boy slowly. “I did just that, but no one was perfect enough for me,” he murmured and stopped once he was a step away from Ciel.

“You come here every Friday night,” Ciel said irritably, averting his eyes from the tall creature. “If you don't leave, I'll ignore you instead.” He went to bed and lied down. It was the third week this _thing_ had come to him asking for help, but there was no way he could help what wasn't a human being. And he didn't know what kind of help it was to begin with—Knowing could backfire as well. Besides that, he was afraid of such creature, and he was rarely frightened of anything. In the current circumstances, he didn't want to touch the creature; it had an aura of darkness.

Ciel's eyes then turned to the creature seated on the chair across the room. Always, that thing that looked like a man, would sit on that same chair and intended to watch Ciel for exactly two hours. The second that creature got rejected, it did exactly that—gaze, and by midnight, every Friday, it came uninvited.

Ciel couldn't turn off the light. He had once done so and the creature stood and took a step toward Ciel. And when he had turned it on, the creature was back on the chair in a blink of an eye. Even though Ciel didn't know what could happen, he wouldn't wait to see. As it was, he saw himself as forced to endure its presence.

Lightnings struck close by and the lights flickered. In panic, Ciel quickly sat up and stared at the creature that stood in front of the chair. Ciel's heart pounded in his chest, its sound reverberating to his ears, and his hands began to sweat. What if the lights went out? Again, the lights flickered to the storm outside, and the creature appeared in front of the bed in a brief second, its crimson eyes looking down at Ciel. Ciel yelled, kicked the covers away, and jumped out of bed on instinct.

Once Ciel opened the door, he stopped mid-step. He had turned off the lights of the rest of the house. He closed it quickly and threw a sharp, sideways glance at the creature. “What do you want from me?” he shouted, hostility in his voice. “Leave to wherever you came from!” At that moment, yet another lightning struck nearby and the lights went out completely.


	2. It's Everywhere

Ciel ran out of the bedroom at first chance. He wanted to be quiet, but his feet stomped on the hallway, which could alert the creature. The young man didn't know if he was being chased, nor did he expect to hit a wall among the darkness. He had been living in the last floor of this apartment for two years now, yet in panic, he had completely forgotten where to go.

Panting and pressing his hands on the walls, Ciel felt a door, and quickly opened it. He went inside and closed it quietly. Unfortunately, he didn't know where he was; it could be the kitchen, or the bathroom. If so, he didn't have a place to hide. Ciel patted his way further into the room and realized that he was in the guestroom once he felt a small dresser.

With a strike of hope, Ciel hid under the twin bed. It was close to the floor, unlike the one in his bedroom, so perhaps the creature wouldn't see him. The curtains of the small window of the room were open, he could see whenever a lightning struck by. The rumbling sounds, the wind, and the rustles of the tree branches outside didn't allow him to hear if the creature was in the room or not.

A few lightnings were heard, which lit the room for brief seconds. The creature stood in front of the bed, its feet not on the floor, but instead the tips of its pitch-black shoes barely touching the carpet.

Ciel covered his mouth with both hands so he wouldn't make a sound. He stared at the creature searching, its feet dangling off of the floor as the thing floated. Ciel could feel his racing heart beat throughout his body—He was trying everything he could to not panic or faint. The air around him felt heavy and dense. So much so, that whenever the creature got closer to the bed, he could sense its presence with greater intensity.

The door opened again. As the creature moved above the floor, it floated out of the room. The thing then turned the corner and the door closed slowly, a squeaking sound reverberating in the room. Under the bed, Ciel took a deep, shaky breath.

The door suddenly slammed open and the creature appeared in front of the bed. Ciel's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, but not a sound came out of his throat—He couldn't scream with how promptly the creature appeared. And it was the quietest of the sounds that alerted it. Ciel's attention was caught immediately once he noticed a glimpse of light coming from the hallway; the lights were back on! The creature's feet rested on the floor and it bent down slowly, its cloth folding on the floor. Ciel brought his hands to his chest, digging his nails into the palms of his hands.

The doorbell rang. Ciel blinked once, and the creature was gone. He couldn't be certain, so he waited a while longer. The air in the room got lighter, the breeze coming from the open door cooling Ciel's sweaty forehead.

The young man looked around and slid off from under the bed. He took a deep breath of relief. He still trembled and his legs could give out at any moment, but he couldn't stop to end up caught. Running out of the room, Ciel made his way to the front door, turning on the lights as he went along. Since the thing also appeared when there was light, Ciel always glanced over his shoulder.

Ciel clicked on the answering button on the intercom. “Who is it?” he asked.

“It's the landlord,” the woman answered on the other end of the line. “My daughter woke me up and told me that the lights had gone out for a few minutes. Is everything alright?”

Ciel took a moment to reply. “Yes, Miss Paula.” Immediately, he regretted his answer, but he had something on his mind that could help. “Thank you for your concern.” Even though it was almost one o'clock, and everyone in the building were most probably asleep, it seemed like the landlord sensed that something was wrong.

“No problem. I'll be on my way, then,” she said and went back to her apartment.

Pacing to the living-room, Ciel looked around. The lights seemed to be fine, but the storm outside was still strong. He padded toward a cabinet and opened the small door. Sighing in relief, he took a flashlight. It was working perfectly, but he picked up one extra pair of batteries just in case.

Ciel walked into his bedroom and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. He got in bed and held the flashlight close to his chest. Something caught his attention and he looked at the exit. Stealing a glance at the clock, he noticed that it was almost half past one. He would have to endure until it reached two hours so the creature would leave. It was as if he could feel that thing still in the apartment.

A click sounded in the room from the door handle. Ciel was startled violently, but he didn't move from his place. Instead, he clenched his hands around the flashlight he had hidden under the covers. He watched the door opening slowly, revealing the creature on the other side. Ciel swallowed dryly as it walked inside. This time the thing wasn't floating. The young man felt like crying once he saw the creature's menacing smirk. “Please leave me alone,” he begged.

“I can't,” it answered with a deep voice tone. The creature leaned over the bed, making Ciel look up at him with widened dark-blue eyes. “You are good at hiding, but I will get you... soon.”

Ciel whimpered, almost crushing the flashlight in his hands. The thing walked backwards until it was out of the room, and the door closed. Apparently, it was gone, but Ciel waited until the two hours were up. Once it was time, Ciel turned on the flashlight and closed his eyes, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

_In the morning..._

Ciel had gotten in a bus as usual. His eyes opened and closed slowly as he looked outside, the eyelids heavy. He noticed the bus was approaching his stop and he stood, wobbling slightly. Taking a deep breath, he pressed on the button and made his way to the front of the bus.

The bus stopped and the door opened. Ciel stepped outside, opened his dark-brown umbrella, and went toward the building ahead. He had a black jacket over his white sweater and part of his blue jeans. Besides that, he had his impermeable black shoes, but all that wasn't enough to protect him from the strong wind and the heavy rain. He had managed to bring his red scarf, yet he had forgotten his gloves and warm cap back at the apartment. His head pulsed in pain, and he felt as if someone was constantly pressing him down.

Ciel opened the backdoor of the supermarket and closed the umbrella before going inside. “Good morning,” he greeted his coworkers as he almost dragged his feet to the staffroom.

One of the other workers, Alois, a blond, tall young man with bright blue eyes, approached Ciel. “Man, you look like shit. You're paler than you already are and you have dark circles under your eyes. Are you alright?”

Ciel looked slightly up at the blond for a few moments. “Can I stay over at your house today?”

Alois raised brow and asked, “Again? Are you having problems at the apartment?”

Even though Ciel could stay over at a friend's house, he couldn't make such request every single day; it could be a bother on others. But he wanted to stay away from that creature more than anything. “Kind of,” he answered quietly.

“Well, today I'm going to have my father over for dinner. Can it be tomorrow?” the blond young man suggested. “You know, you should get some sleep. Ask the boss if you can rest for a while.”

“And have money taken from my paycheck? No thanks,” Ciel muttered. “I'll take the offer for tomorrow. I'm going to change now,” he told Alois and continued his way to the staffroom. As long as he had a place to stay besides his apartment for now, he didn't care which day.

Ciel covered a yawn with his hand as he reached the entrance of the room. He blinked his watery eyes a few times and realized that the lights were turned off. Ciel wiped his eyes and reached for the light switch. Before Ciel could turn on the light, someone's hands grabbed his shoulders, and the young man was tackled. Ciel let out a scream once he hit the floor with a thud. He looked up at who was on top of him pinning him down, and stared into crimson eyes.

The creature leaned down to whisper to Ciel's ear, “Let's work together.”


	3. Ice-cold Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be typos!

Staring at the creature on top of him, Ciel opened his mouth, too scared to move or talk. He was frozen in place. The young man looked down slowly. Why did the creature have the working uniform? Ciel opened and closed his mouth until he could speak. “Fridays... But, why are you here right now?” he questioned, his voice broken.

“Ciel,” Alois called as he walked up to the other two. “Why are you on the floor? Anyway, this is Sebastian Michaelis. He'll be working with us starting today.” He slid his hands under Ciel's arms and pulled him from under what he didn't know wasn't a human being.

Ciel stared at it smirking carelessly at him. Why? It was the only word that crossed his mind. This creature had found a way to haunt him even in daytime, and a day besides Friday. The biggest issue was that it could blend perfectly with humans, except the abnormally pale skin it had. Furthermore, there was no possible way for him to work with such creature.

Those cold, crimson eyes took in Ciel's image. Instead of hair covering its face, the black strands framed its unexpectedly seductive facial features, revealing what the man-like thing looked like exactly. Sebastian's body was like a human's, his arms muscled, and his chest showing it's strength by the shape of the uniform shirt. Its hands looked smooth even though masculine—It was a clear evidence that this thing didn't have a purpose to do heavy-lifting work in this supermarket.

It stood, looking down at Ciel. “He tripped and I was going to help him up,” the one called Sebastian said with a more humanly sounding voice.

Fearing something could happen to him, Ciel kept his mouth shut. Even though he couldn't treat the creature as a fellow coworker, he planned to ignore it instead. “I need to get changed,” Ciel murmured, picked up his umbrella, and paced to staffroom. He made sure the creature didn't follow him before he closed the door. For instance, if Alois looked at that thing and didn't see it as not human, what else could Ciel do but to turn his friend against it? What if that creature had been planning this approach to get him? And what did it want from him? Ciel was afraid to know the answers to these questions.

Ciel got dressed and stepped out of the room in his uniform. There was that creature, stupidly restocking the boxes of candy in the front store isle. Since everyone else was around, he could try to force the thing to leave him alone. If he talked back at it, what was the worst thing that could happen? Filling up his chest with confidence, Ciel made his way toward the creature. In brief seconds, the young man coward and got away from it. There was the possibility of that thing didn't care if the others saw his true self. For now, Ciel had to stay away and observe that thing. Who knows if this could be his chance to find that creature's weakness. That is to say, Ciel was too frightened to face it directly.

As Ciel arranged the frozen foods, someone tapped his shoulder from behind. The young man jolted and quickly turned around. He sighed once he noticed it was Alois. “What is it?” he asked and looked up at him. Ciel widened his eyes at the sight of the creature standing tall behind the blond.

“The manager wants to talk with you and Sebastian before the doors open to the public,” Alois said and went back to the cash register.

Ciel was left alone to stare at the creature looking down on him. “G-Go on. The administration office is o-over there,” he murmured and pointed to the door at the end of the stocking area. He watched the creature leaving silently. Ciel looked down, noticing how its shoes barely touched the floor as it walked. How hadn't anyone noticed that?

Taking a deep breath of relief that it hadn't spoken to him, Ciel closed the freezer, and went to the office. He kept his distance from the thing. Ever since it came into his life, Ciel couldn't feel at ease. He couldn't eat, sleep, shower, or go to work without worrying that it could appear before him at any given moment. In the current circumstances, the young man had to do everything so as not to end up by himself with it.

Stepping into the office once the creature was inside, Ciel closed the door behind him. “Good morning. Did you want to speak with us, Sir?” Ciel asked as he approached the desk, keeping his distance from that thing.

“Good morning, Phantomhive. Yes,” the man said and raised his hand toward the chairs. “Have a seat, you two.”

Looking sideways at the creature, Ciel pulled a chair and sat in front of the desk. It did the same, its chair uncomfortably close. “Is there any problem, sir?” the young man asked in concern.

“I wouldn't say it in those words,” the man answered. He leaned back on his desk chair, crossing his legs, and entwined his fingers. “Since you, Ciel, have been working here for quite some time even though you're only nineteen, I would like you to teach Sebastian how to use the cash register. We've been having more customers and it's only natural that we have another cashier.”

Ciel wanted to refuse, but Claude Faustus was a strict boss. He didn't want to be on bad terms with his employer. “Yes, sir.”

“I've been thinking of employing someone for the restocking, too, but I want to see how this works out with you, Alois and Sebastian managing the floor when I'm not around,” Claude said and looked at Sebastian. “I advise you to smile at least a bit at the customers so they feel welcomed. If you want to last here, follow the ones who've been working for this establishment the longest.”

“I will, Sir,” Sebastian replied with a monotonic voice, and stole a glance at Ciel.

“Go back to work now,” Claude said, “We're going to open in half an hour.”

Ciel nodded and stood. He didn't want to go ahead, but the creature motioned him toward the door. The young man looked down and left the office. Once they reached a cash register, Ciel gained courage to talk to the thing. He turned around, but averted his eyes from the other's. “Why are you here? What do you want from me?” he questioned coldly. “Moreover, _what_ are you?”

Sebastian smirked. “You don't have to know what I am. More importantly, I will get you in due time,” he whispered to the shorter young man. That monotonic voice was gone, replaced by the deep, intimidating one. “Soon enough you will see what use I have for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Ciel whispered harshly once he noticed a coworker walking by from afar. “You're not human, and you're certainly not here because you need a job. I'm getting _sick_ of you! Why don't you leave me alone already?” He no longer cared if this creature could hurt him. Above all, Ciel believed it couldn't attack him if the others were close by.

The creature threw his head back and laughed deviously, showing its fanged teeth. “You seem to be getting feisty. If you were by yourself, you would be crying like a little girl,” he mocked faintly. “Before you know it, one of these days I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll become addicted to me.”

“W-Wha...?” Ciel tried to talk. Had he heard that right? Was this the creature's intention all along? The young man brought his hand to his aching head, wobbling slightly. “I can't take this anymore,” he told himself. He took a few steps backwards before he made his way to the office. “First... I have to quit this job,” he murmured, looking down. “Maybe if I tell my aunt that I'll take over the company like she asked me to... I'll be able to live with her. Yes, these are the best choices,” he remembered himself. Ciel couldn't let this creature touch him. It was frightening enough to have it grip his shoulders earlier. “Huh?” he uttered quietly as his vision blurred. The young man staggered, trying to keep his balance. He couldn't pass out while that thing lurked around him. To keep himself awake, Ciel smacked his hand on the entrance of the stocking area. Someone had to help him before that thing got any closer.

Ciel looked over his shoulder slowly. The creature made his way toward him. “Leave me alone, you bastard!” He looked down and leaned on the wall, sliding to the floor. His legs couldn't hold him up any longer. Ciel fell to the side and his eyes closed. His conscious slipped away gradually.

Whining in pain, Ciel awoke. Someone's hands rested on his cheeks and the young man's eyes shot open. He stared at Claude's face close to his own. Ciel took in his surroundings. The office was crowded, that creature among them.

“How are you feeling?” Claude asked gently. “When I saw you, you had already hit your head on the floor. Perhaps you should see a doctor.”

Ciel sat up slowly, his hand on his pulsing head. “I'm... fine. I have to work,” he replied. Even though he didn't want to be where that creature was, he couldn't tell everyone the reason why he fainted. He tilted his head back so his boss removed his hands from his cheeks. Ciel was uncomfortable to someone else's touch.

“This is serious,” Alois said. “I told you to ask the boss if you could get some rest. What if this happened in front of the customers? And by the way you look, the kids would freakout.”

Claude nodded in agreement. “If it's the pay you're worried about, you'll get the same if you come to work in tomorrow's shift of the afternoon. We can't afford to have one less helping hand on the weekend,” he told Ciel. “All you have to do is rest for today. Don't think too much about your problems.”

Ciel glanced at the creature. “Thank you, Sir,” he said to Claude as he slid off of his boss's desk. “I'll return tomorrow anew.” His legs wobbled slightly once his feet reached the floor, but he managed to stand. As he'd expected, the thing tried to approach him. “Alois, can you help me?” he quickly asked.

Alois looked at his friend's distressed expression and at Sebastian in suspicion. “Sir, do you mind if I take Ciel to the bus? It's just up the road,” he requested.

“Of course. He might faint, so do me the favor of taking him home instead,” Claude answered. “There's a possibility of him missing his stop or something even worse might happen. Not many people come here in the morning, but still hurry.”

Alois nodded, swung Ciel's arm over his shoulders, and helped him out of the office. The rest of the coworkers went back to their tasks. “Sebastian will have someone else's help, so don't worry,” he told Ciel.

“I'm not worried about him,” Ciel muttered. The fact that someone suggested Ciel's caring feelings toward that thing was horrible enough. “I don't care about it—It has nothing to do with me,” he denied as he opened the door of the staffroom.

Raising a brow, Alois tilted his head to the side. “You don't know him and you already hate him? Sebastian got here today,” he said, concern in his words.

“That thing is the cause of my problems at the apartment,” Ciel shouted, releasing himself from his friend's hold, and leaned against the wall. “It haunts me at night for two hours. What that creature wants from me is even worse than watching me at night.” He slumped on the bench and leaned down, sliding his hands through his hair. “You should have seen it... Those eyes watching, almost not blinking, as if it waited for the right time—For a chance to harm me. And it comes after me when there's no light! It's so fucking scary,” he explained in despair.

Alois stared down at Ciel, his bright blue eyes widened. He raised his hand slowly and rested it on the other man's back. Ciel trembled visibly, and clearly suppressed his deepest emotions. “You should... come to my house. Stay there for a while. Maybe... when I return I'll keep an eye on Sebastian or talk to him,” he suggested. “I believe you, okay?” He crouched and embraced his friend. “Don't worry, I won't let him drive you insane.”

“I thought no one would believe me,” Ciel said quietly in Alois's arms. “Thank you, Alois.” The young man closed his eyes for a moment. With someone to help him, Ciel didn't feel so lonely anymore. As a result of all that had happened, he felt as if he was going crazy, almost out of his own body. Ciel had no idea what he would do if not even his best friend believed in him.

“I'm going to get your jacket,” Alois told him and went to the lockers across the room.

Leaning back against the wall, Ciel took a deep, shaky breath. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. The young man's eyes widened and he quickly looked down. “Ah—A-Alois!”

The blond looked over his shoulder. The jacket slid from his hands as he stared at Sebastian appearing from behind Ciel, causing his friend to sit on the creature's lap. He watched as Sebastian slid his hand up Ciel's chest. Alois's first reaction was to run over to Ciel's aid.

“Help me,” Ciel shouted, gripping the creature's forearms, clawing them, but it wouldn't release him. Even if he flailed his legs and squirmed, it was no use.

“Don't think you can protect him forever,” Sebastian told Alois coldly. One side of his lips tilted up into smirk at the blond who approached them.

As Alois was about to grab Sebastian's hand, which was making its way to Ciel's face, the tall creature vanished. The blond young man wrapped his arms around his friend and yanked him away from the bench. “What was that?” he panted, holding Ciel to his chest. Instead of answering, Ciel wailed against Alois's neck. “I-It's okay now. I'm here,” he tried to sooth and led the other to the jacket so they could finally leave.

Ciel held on to Alois, unable to stop sobbing. He didn't want to let go. If that creature was bold enough to hold him when there was light, what could happen if he ended up alone? His legs were about to give out. What if that thing came to Alois's house while Ciel was there by himself? He had had enough of that thing and needed to find a way to make it disappear from his life once and for all.

Ready to go, Ciel and Alois left the supermarket from the backdoor. Once they reached Alois's car, the blond unlocked it and motioned Ciel in. “I don't think he'll come here. Everyone else will notice if he's gone,” he said once he sat behind the steering wheel.

“What if he doesn't care?” Ciel asked quietly. He wondered how much longer this would last. Would that creature ever get tired of chasing him?

“Don't say that, Ciel. While you rest at my house, I won't let Sebastian out of my sight.” Alois smiled and drove off. “I'll make sure nothing happens to you, okay?”

Ciel nodded. “Okay,” he replied quietly. He wasn't sure if his friend could do anything for him, but it was better than nothing at all. In this case, Ciel would have to be careful or Alois could end up hurt. Who knew what that thing could do when faced with an obstacle. For the most part, Ciel felt a bit safer, which was also important for his mental sanity.

Upon their arrival to Alois's small house, they got out of the car and went inside. Since it wasn't the first time Ciel stayed over at his friend's house, they skipped the introductions with the blond's dog, a Fox Terrier. Ciel petted the calm dog before he followed Alois to the kitchen.

“If you need anything to eat, go ahead and make something for yourself,” Alois said and opened the fridge. “Just in case you're not feeling well to use the stove, put one of these in the microwave for four minutes.” He waved a box of frozen pizza. “And, if you feel that the guestroom is too small and dark, you can sleep in my room; the sunlight stays there longer and the window is wider. I have to get back to work or Claude will make me stay after-hours.”

Ciel flashed him a smile. “Thanks,” he murmured as he followed Alois closely back to the front door. Ciel didn't want him to leave.

“If you need anything, just call me,” Alois told him and patted his shoulder. “I'll be back as early as I can.”

Ciel watched in concern as his friend rushed back to the car. He should rather get some sleep. Even though that creature could touch him during the day, Ciel counted on Alois to keep it away. As Ciel went to Alois's bedroom, he called Bo, the dog, to come with him. Perhaps the dog could sense the ill intentioned being and bark as a warning. He had yet to know what that thing was. Maybe if Ciel acknowledge its origin, he would be able to chase it away. Besides, he had someone to help him now. Both he and Alois would be fine... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really long chapter. Hehehe.


	4. No Escape

Ciel changed into one of Alois's sleepwear and got in bed. He yawned and rested his head on the comfortable pillow, and took a deep breath. “Bo,” he called. The dog jumped onto the bed, and curled into a fur ball at Ciel's feet. Looking around one last time, Ciel bit his bottom lip. His heart raced. The room was too quiet. Still, he tried to get some sleep.

He turned again and again. Was he too scared to even rest while he could? Ciel covered himself completely under the sheets and brought his knees to his chest. He felt so exposed. Even though he didn't have the feeling of someone or something watching him, he couldn't help but to remember what that creature had done. Even the dog's yawn startled him. Ciel whimpered and shoved his head under the pillow. If he emptied his mind, it was possible to sleep for at least a few minutes. It took time, but Ciel's exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

Bo barked, awaking Ciel with a violent jolt. The young man panted and looked around frantically. There was a bird outside, skipping on the windowsill. He looked at the watch on the nightstand. Only two hours had gone by. “Bo, call me when something bad comes, not a freaking bird,” he whined and let his head fall on the pillow. He rubbed his face and got back to sleep.

Jumping from the bed, Bo ran to the opening door. Ciel's eyes opened, as if he hadn't been sleeping. He quickly looked over his shoulder. As he watched Alois petting Bo, Ciel sighed in relief. “What time is it?” he asked and sat up. There was no answer, so he looked at the blond again. His eyes widened. The creature stood there, a wicked smirk stretching from ear to ear.

Ciel screamed from the top of his lungs and sat up, panting, his mouth dry. He took in his surroundings until he saw Alois staring at him. Gulping, Ciel wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. “I had a nightmare that it was here,” he mumbled.

Alois nodded. “I understand. I was just going to cover you, since you pushed all the sheets away, but I woke you up instead,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling? Sleeping did any good?”

“Kind of. I'm feelings better than before, though. At least I got to sleep for the rest of the day.” Ciel glanced at the watch. “It's nine-thirty, so I managed to get enough rest. Maybe it's better like this. Since you're here, that thing might come here at night, so I'll stay awake.”

“You shouldn't,” Alois told him, scowling. “Sebastian seemed to not want me to touch him, so he disappeared when he grabbed you earlier today. I'll sleep here with you and that might keep him away, okay?”

Ciel nodded once, smiling weakly. “Sounds like a good idea.” He got off the bed and put on the home shoes. “I'm really hungry right now.”

“You can wait in the living room. I'll make us dinner,” Alois told him and looked over at his dog. “Bo?”

Clenching his hands, Ciel turned around. He stared at Bo gazing directly at the closed window, the dog's head tilted. “Is it normal for him to do this?” Ciel asked, stepping away from the door. He rushed over to Alois's side.

“Not sure,” the blond said quietly. “You know how dogs are. They might pay attention to something common. Besides, if someone was outside, he would bark.” He rested his arm around Ciel's trembling shoulders. “You know, I talked to Sebastian today.”

Ciel stared up at his friend. “What did you say?”

“First, I asked him twice what is it that he wants from you, but he didn't answer.” Alois sat on the bed with Ciel. “But then, he said something strange. He mentioned things like destiny and that nothing would stop him.”

Gritting his teeth, Ciel shook his head. “Something  _ has _ to stop it. I can't simply wait for it to do something.” He paused. The time had come to think rationally. Fear and escape couldn't be the only options. He quickly looked at Alois. “It can't be the only one!”

Alois leaned away, his brows raising to his forehead. “What do you mean?”

Ciel stood and turned to his friend. “He can't be the only thing lurking in the shadows. What if there are people out there who got rid of other creatures, or even the one after me?” He looked away, shrugging. “I have to find someone who knows what to do, but... I don't know where to start.” Ciel regarded Alois, who had a thoughtful expression.

“I have an idea,” Alois started. “Claude must know. For Sebastian to work at the supermarket, he had to give his identification and information about his residence. Our boss wouldn't simply allow someone to work there without papers and a curriculum.”

Nodding eagerly, Ciel felt he had hope. “Do you think we can call Claude right now? That thing might come here tonight,” he requested, expecting the best answer.

“Of course. I'll call him.” Alois took his cell phone from his pocket and searched for their boss's number. “I think he's still at the supermarket. If he is, he can take a look at the papers.”

Ciel looked at Bo laid on the floor. The dog frightened the young man at the way he still gazed at the window. At least they were making progress. They needed to get rid of that thing in order to live peacefully. Once Alois closed the cell phone, Ciel stared at him. “What's the matter?”

Alois frowned and answered, “There's no signal.”

Ciel ran over the window and spread the curtains. There was nothing there, and Bo went to his owner. Ciel rushed to his things and fumbled around for his cell phone. “I don't have reception either. We should try in another room.”

“Okay,” Alois said and followed him to the kitchen. “Wait, I'm starting to get something.” He stopped and stared at the small screen. “Strange. It's going down.”

Ciel grabbed the blond's forearm and both ran to the other side of the house. “Hurry, Alois,” he told him and patted his thighs so Bo would come into the kitchen as well.

“I think it'll work this time,” Alois muttered and brought the device to his ear. “It's calling.” The lights flickered and both quickly looked up at the chandelier. The blond shifted his attention to Ciel and pointed at the cell phone. “Claude, do you know anything about Sebastian?” he questioned immediately. “Damn it, the signal,” he shouted and slammed his hand on the table. “Claude, bring Sebastian's papers to my house as quickly as you can—There's no time to explain.” The call went dead and Alois took a deep breath. “I think he knows.”

A loud thud was heard on the roof and both turned their eyes to the ceiling again. “It's... It's here,” Ciel whispered as the thumping sounds of footsteps got closer to the window of the kitchen. “W-We have to hide.” However, he couldn't move. His mouth went dry and his heart pounded in his chest. He could feel sweat coating his skin.

Alois took his friend's hand and led him back to the bedroom. He opened the doors of the closet and got inside with Ciel, both stepping on the piles of clothes. They pushed the hanged jackets and shirts to the sides. “Be quiet, Ciel. You have to control yourself right now,” the blond demanded and hugged him to his chest. “Relax, okay?”

Ciel nodded, but he couldn't stop trembling. What would happen if that thing found them? Why didn't it float to take them by surprise? He tried to disregard the frightening thoughts. If he couldn't do much, the least he had to do was follow instructions.

The footsteps had passed from the roof to the main hallway inside the house. They reached the bedroom and stopped at the entrance. Alois closed his eyes, tightening his embraced on Ciel as the door opened. The closer it got, the more Ciel panicked.

Ciel couldn't get caught from taking a deep breath again. Instead, he clenched his hands on Alois's shirt. They were crouched in the closet, the clothes under them beginning to slide to the sides. The creature stopped close to their hiding spot. Ciel breathed as calmly and silently as he could. He turned his eyes to the doors and stared at them opening. Quickly shifting his attention to Alois, he looked at the blond shaking his head twice.

The door continued to open gradually. What to do? What if that thing attacked his friend? Ciel's eyes widened once he noticed its dark cloth. He had to do something! Clenching his teeth, Ciel released himself from Alois's hold, and jumped out of the closet. He tackled the creature, both falling.

“Ciel,” Alois called and got out of the closet, stumbling on the way.

“Why don't you leave me alone?” Ciel shouted at it, seated on its torso. “If you don't, I'll make you!” He punched the thing's face, his free hand gripping the collar.

Sebastian glanced at Alois, which was enough to immobilize the blond young man in place. He grabbed Ciel's neck with one hand. “Whatever you do is futile,” he told him and stood.

Ciel tried to breathe. He grabbed the creature's wrist. “Let me... go,” he demanded. He looked over at Alois stuck to the floor, struggling. It hadn't been his intention to involve his friend, but he needed help. However, it made no difference. Tears clouded his vision until they overflowed from his eyes. “Y-You can do whatever you want, but... please don't hurt him,” he pleaded to the creature.

Grinning and then laughing deviously, Sebastian looked into the young man's eyes. “He got in my way. Why should I pity him?”

“Please,” Ciel wailed. The hand around his neck closed even more, making him shut up. “Ah—” he uttered. Without oxygen going to his brain and lungs, Ciel did what could to keep his eyes open. He lost his grip on the thing's wrist, his arms going limp.

“Ciel,” Alois shouted and glared at Sebastian. “You bastard, let him go!”

Sebastian smirked. “Why? I am done playing hide and seek,” he said. “It was fun while it lasted.” He released Ciel's neck and grabbed with his arms around the slender waist before his prey fell. “He's mine now, and you are not getting in the way again.” He swung Ciel onto his shoulder.

Ciel blinked slowly. The will to fight against the creature was gone as quickly as it came. What else could he have done differently? This thing's strength was unknown, but being able to hold him up by the neck with one hand was enough evidence. Ciel had nowhere else to run to if it came after him wherever he hid. His throat hurt and his muscles couldn't take more stress.

“You will be able to move as soon as I'm gone,” Sebastian told Alois and walked to the exit. “By the way, I quit my job at that idiotic place.”

Ciel managed to look at Alois. He could hear his friend shouting, but it all came in muffled sounds. His head was buzzing. Alois couldn't move, and the creature didn't hurt his friend. Perhaps this was for the best. Ciel smiled slightly at his friend before he got carried out of the house. As it took him away, Ciel stared at Alois sprinting through the hallway, toward the front door. Before he could reach the exit, the door slammed shut. Looking away, Ciel felt his eyes tearing up again. The expression of despair on his friend's face wounded his heart. For some reason, the creature came to a stop.

Sebastian bent his legs slightly and jumped onto a large house. Each of his steps reached a different building. Where was it headed? From high above, Ciel gazed down at the town and car lights. What had this thing planned for him? He didn't know. But Ciel was certain that it wouldn't be good. The torment and emotional torture killed him from within—So much so, that he became numb, his mind emptied of hope.

Ciel didn't know how long it had been, but they came to a stop on top of a building. The thing carried him along the veranda, opened a door, and then turned to close it. Unfortunately, the lights were out, so Ciel couldn't see where he had been brought. The creature continued by taking him across the dark room. Another door opened and Ciel was taken through a corridor. A flight of stairs later, the young man opened his eyes. They had stopped once again. Looking around, Ciel still couldn't see anything. Moonlight barely shone through the closed windows.

Sebastian unlocked a door and took Ciel inside. “You're going to stay here. I'll turn on the lights soon,” he said and sat the young man down.

Ciel felt something soft under him. He heard the creature walking away, and the door locked. Patting his hands around him, Ciel couldn't feel anything more. The lights turned on, making him squint his eyes. Once adapted, he looked around.

A bedroom.

The large bed had various pillows well organized behind Ciel, and in front of it sat a footrest. He crawled to the edge and opened each drawer of the nightstand; they were empty. Strangely enough, the carpet covering the floor was red.

Ciel got off the bed, went down the four steps of stairs, and walked over to the bookshelf. The books had nothing related to each other—Some were about cooking, others of pets, literature, and fiction. What a wide selection.

Shifting his attention to the door, Ciel approached it slowly. While at it, he notice that this bedroom didn't have a window. At least the walls were blue, his favorite color. And a few nature paintings soothed him somewhat. Overall, it was a good room, but in the current circumstances, Ciel just couldn't brush off his fear.

Ciel rested his hands hesitantly on the door and put his ear against it. Complete silence. He whimpered and went back to the bed. He felt as if someone had been watching him. Ciel went up the short stairs and crawled onto the spacious mattress. Trembling, he scooted between the pillows and reached into his pocket. Good thing he managed to bring his cell phone and it hadn't fallen on his way here. He opened it and stared at the screen. Who should he call? He didn't know where he was. Alois could help him, but in this case he had to call the police. They didn't have to know Sebastian's true nature, since the creature could be seen as a kidnaper.

All of a sudden, the door unlocked, and the creature paced into the room. Ciel gasped and shoved the cell phone back into his pocket. “Give it to me,” Sebastian told the young man, his hand open.

The thing had been watching him after all. Ciel quickly shook his head. “N-No,” he muttered. He yelled in panic once the creature pounced onto the bed. Ciel hid behind the larger pillows and held them tightly. Unfortunately, they were yanked away easily, leaving Ciel with nothing but the headboard behind him. He took the cell phone and held it with both hands.

Grunting, Sebastian gripped the human's wrists. As he was about to separate them, Ciel released himself and crawled toward the edge of the bed. “You have no escape in this room,” Sebastian said and went after him.

Ciel felt the thing's hands on his shoulders and he was shoved down, causing him to be on his knees while his chest got pinned on the bed. He panted as he struggled, his hands closed into fists and his knuckles turned white as he tried to get up. He quickly stopped when he felt one of the creature's hands sliding on his abdomen, under his sleepwear shirt.

“Give me your cell phone or I'll continue,” Sebastian growled and rested his torso over Ciel's slender back.

Gulping, Ciel closed his eyes as its warm hands slowly roamed all over his trembling torso. He could feel the creature's larger body covering him, its hips almost touching him. Did he have any other choice? He couldn't just allow it to keep touching him. However, his cell phone was his only way out of here. Obviously, the creature wouldn't let him keep it.

“Okay,” Ciel murmured, “you can have it.” He opened his hands and moved the device away from him. His last escape was now gone.

Sebastian patted Ciel's ass and moved away. “Next time, don't try to defy me or this is what happens,” he told the young man and went to the exit with the cell phone. “In a few minutes, I'll bring you something to eat.”

Ciel stared at the door closing and heard it lock again. He sat up on his ankles, rubbing the side of his stinging ass cheek. The creature's hands left faint touches on his torso. What it wanted from Ciel made itself evident. What else could he do now? Nothing came to mind. He looked away from the door, grabbed a pillow, and put it back next to the others. Whatever happened next, he would handle it when it came. While he had time, he might as well think of another plan as well. His depressing life had gotten worse in a matter of half an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but even with the comment at the end turned off, the comment from a couple of chapters ago is still active. I've tried to take it off, but it keeps appearing on every chapter except the respective one.


	5. Revelation

Ciel lay on his side on the bed, sighing. Even though he knew what the creature wanted, what was in store for him? Could it be that it planned on forcing Ciel in this bedroom? Shivering, Ciel surrounded himself with the pillows. If he got in bed, it would be strange.

The door unlocked and Sebastian opened the door. “Come with me. You're going to eat something before sleeping,” he told the young man.

Ciel slid off of the bed and went to the exit. “Before I go, can I use the bathroom?” he asked quietly. The creature grumbled and Ciel looked up at it. Well, it looked rather human, but behind that facade hid a monster capable of anything.

“Yes,” Sebastian replied and motioned Ciel after him. “Don't take too long.”

“Okay.” Ciel couldn't see anything but a window in the middle of the hallway. He had no idea if the house was small or large. The creature opened a door for him and he stepped inside. Ciel closed the door. “At least give me some privacy,” he said, already expecting to be watched. He heard it walk away. Taking a deep breath, Ciel turned around. As he'd expected, there was a window, and it was wide enough for him to fit through it. Forget about running outside in sleepwear—He had to get out of here.

Without a second thought, Ciel opened the window and peeked outside. It was cold. He looked down at the home shoes he had gotten from Alois; they were too large for his feet, but he had to ask someone for help.

Ciel placed his feet on the bathtub and supported his weight on the windowsill. Bending his legs slightly, he got ready, and jumped toward his freedom. Ciel landed on his feet and hissed in pain. He didn't take a second to glance at the window. Instead, he ran along the alleyway. “Damn it,” he muttered once he reached a large gate; it was locked.

Shaking with cold, Ciel climbed the passageway. A gush of wind hit his face, making him stop for a brief seconds. Why did it have to be so high up? He reached the top and breathed into one of his hands. His limbs had already got almost numb with cold. While switching to warm his other hand up, his fingers slipped. His eyes widened as he fell back.

Strong arms wrapped around Ciel's waist and he bumped against someone's chest with his back. He opened his eyes and glanced from side to side. This hug felt oddly familiar. Ciel looked over his shoulder. It was the creature, holding him in midair. “N-No. I don't want to go back,” he said in concern as it floated backwards.

Sebastian didn't speak. Instead, he carried Ciel through a plain door that led to the backyard of his house. Ciel began to struggle in his arms and, before the young man started to shout, Sebastian covered his mouth.

Ciel flailed his legs, trying to take the thing's hand away from his lips. He got in the house and the creature closed the door. Ciel went limp. Now he wouldn't have any privacy. Every time he came up with a plan, he always got stopped halfway.

Sebastian put Ciel down, grabbed his hand, and took him further into the house. “You're going to eat now. The next time you want to use the bathroom, I'll be there,” he told the young man as they walked into the kitchen. “Sit on that chair.”

Looking down, Ciel did as he was told. He noticed the creature had made toasts for him, and a glass of milk. That didn't make it any nicer. Ciel pulled the chair and sat at the table. The thing took the seat beside him, startling him. If it wasn't going to eat, it didn't have to sit that close to him.

“Eat already,” Sebastian demanded and Ciel quickly took a toast and shoved it into his mouth. He rested his elbow on the table and watched Ciel eating.

Ciel could feel the creature's warmth with how close it was. And it's arm was along the back of his chair. He turned his eyes up to catch it gazing at him so attentively. He got a burning sensation on his stomach at how those crimson eyes watched him. At least the warm feeling the milk gave Ciel was pleasant.

Finished with his short meal, Ciel was led back to the bedroom. Perhaps some sleep now that he became the creature's possession would be best. The door was opened for him and he went to the bed. He heard the lock, but not the creature leaving the room. Ciel turned around and stared at it smirking. “What do you want?” he questioned quietly, walking backwards.

Sebastian approached the young man slowly. “I'm not going to leave you alone.” He walked over to the bed. On the way, he took off his black shirt.

Ciel stared at the creature's strong torso. He needed to know what this thing was. It motioned him to get in bed, which he did hesitantly. If they were to get in a fight, Ciel wouldn't have had enough energy. Ciel covered himself under the sheets up to his neck. He widened his eyes as the creature got naked. “Can you leave your underwear on?” The creature shook its head and slid under the sheets. Ciel didn't know which side to face, so he turned to the ceiling. He couldn't dare himself to even glance at the thing's lower half.

Leaning closer to Ciel, Sebastian slid his hand over the young man's abdomen. He sneered once Ciel jolted. “If you were smart, you would've thought that trying to escape would lead to this. You brought this upon yourself.”

Ciel whimpered as it slid closer to him. He felt the creature's bare skin against his hand, and he moved it away as if he got burnt. It ran the back of its other hand on his cheek. Ciel couldn't help but to tremble, his heart thumping quickly in his chest. He wanted and needed to get away. A knot formed in his throat. “S-Stay away,” he demanded quietly.

“Shut up. I'm trying to sleep,” Sebastian retorted. “I don't have to watch you for two hours anymore, so at least let me rest.” He pulled Ciel even closer.

Perhaps it was best to wait until it fell asleep. The key was most probably in the creature's clothes. He felt the thing's torso along his left arm while one of its arms rested on him. Closing his eyes, Ciel pretended to sleep. He gulped. Why did it start to become hot? He wiped his forehead. Strange, the room was cold, and it didn't come from the creature.

Minutes had gone by without Ciel being able to relax. The more time passed, the hotter he got. The thing beside him slept soundly, as if without a care in the world. Ciel reached to the conclusion that something had been put in his drink. He held its wrist gently and moved it away. Finally taking a deep breath of cooler air, Ciel managed to slide off of bed. Certainly something had been given to him—His legs barely kept him up.

Ciel rested his hands on the edge of the bed as he went down the short stairs. He shook himself. The sleepwear he wore began to annoy him and he wanted to take it all off. He wobbled his way to where the creature had left its clothing. It would be a mistake to miss this opportunity. Alois was certainly looking for ways to find him. So, Ciel couldn't just wait to be rescued again.

“I can't...” Ciel trailed off as he couldn't stand the heat. He fell on his hands and knees. His arms shook until they gave out, making him lay on the floor with a thud. Ciel panted. He managed to grab his shirt and pulled it over his head. The cold floor felt pleasant on his back. He turned his eyes to the right and felt a pang in his chest. The creature had its elbows rested on the edge of the bed, looking down at him. “You...” Ciel paused once it sat up.

“I guess I put too much aphrodisiac in your milk,” Sebastian said, grinning wickedly. “Now, allow me to feast on your hot body. It's clearly waiting for someone to touch it.”

Ciel widened his eyes slightly. “Don't... touch me, you... thing,” he demanded weakly. His body, in fact, needed someone to touch it, but it had been the creature's fault. Ciel felt heavy. He had lost the little control he had over his own body.

“I'm not a thing,” Sebastian told the young man as he approached him. He sat beside Ciel and slid his hand over the sweat-coated chest and neck. He leaned down to whisper to Ciel's ear. “I'm an Incubus. Let's just say I'm a rare kind of demon.”

Ciel's skin sizzled everywhere this thing laid its hand on. “I-Incubus?”

“Yes,” Sebastian replied, his eyes fixed on Ciel's naked torso. “You'll soon see what an Incubus loves to do.”


	6. Desire

Sebastian looked down at Ciel as if a crow with its beady eyes to something shiny. What a sight. Sweat ran down Ciel's forehead and his cheeks were flushed. Those blue eyes were hooded with hidden desire. As he slid his hand down the human's abdomen, Ciel grabbed it. “How are you going to stop me?” Sebastian asked.

“Get away... from me,” Ciel told him. He frowned as the incubus chuckled. “Stop it!”

Sebastian continued his teasing until he reached Ciel's pants. He hummed, his hand making its way under the cloth. “I wonder what I may find in here.” Ciel looked more angry than scared, and that fired him up even more. “Why don't you moan for me?” he whispered, leaning closer.

“Why should I—?” Ciel let out a moan once the incubus held his shaft. Gripping the shirt in his hand, he squirmed on the floor as his cock got stroked at a perfect, quick pace.

“You just can't help yourself, right? I want to get you ready for the big event, so I'm going to do this all the way sometime later,” Sebastian said and pulled Ciel's pants with his other hand. “Ha, so adorable.” Ciel put his hands in the way, but didn't stop Sebastian. “Hmm, what would happen if I took this away?”

Ciel stared at the incubus breaking the contact between them. Sebastian stood and looked down at him, still very naked. “W-What are you going to do?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian answered and picked him up. “That is, if you really don't want me to.” He laid Ciel in bed and got under the sheets as well. “Goodnight.”

Whimpering, Ciel faced his back to the other man and began to take care of his problem. “Damn it,” he complained quietly.

Sebastian felt the covers moving and he grinned, but it quickly faded as Ciel's moans became louder and alluring. Not taking it anymore, he wrapped his arms around the human and pulled him to his chest. “I can't pass this up. Lucky you,” he said and restarted stroking Ciel's shaft, who moaned and arched against him.

“Stop,” he begged. Ciel couldn't help it and thrust his hips into the clenched hand, twitching and grasping the pillow.

“You must be feeling so much.” Sebastian pressed a kiss to Ciel's bare shoulder. The grinding of the human's ass on his crotch was pleasant, but not enough. However, he had to get Ciel ready for the big finish.

Ciel groaned and shuddered as he came, pushing back against the incubus. He panted and his body went limp. Taking a deep breath, he buried his face on the pillow. He covered a yawn with his hand and closed his eyes to sleep.

“That was so quick. By the way, you're ready for another one of those. You're still hard,” Sebastian said. He turned Ciel around, smearing the fluid on the young man's shoulder.

“What are you doing? Clean your hands first,” Ciel demanded. He flinched, as if he remembered who he was talking to.

Sebastian made a trace with his tongue on Ciel's shoulder. Apparently, he could continue and have this human willingly, but he wouldn't take a risk. As much as he would've liked it now, his timing had to be perfect. He needed Ciel as his mate. It was partially for this reason. And the other candidates gave in to him far too easily. Sebastian wanted a chase between him and this human difficult to handle.

“I won't say anything else, so please stop doing that,” Ciel whispered. His breathing picked up pace again. His skin got a new coat of sweat, and he began to shake in desire again. “When will this be over? I'm so tired.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Who knows. Just be grateful that you don't have to move. I'm doing the whole work here.” He rested his hands on Ciel's cheeks and looked into his eyes. “You're going to be mine soon, understood? There is no escape for you. Whatever you do is just a waste of energy.”

Ciel gulped. “Why me?” he asked quietly, staring at the incubus sliding under the sheets.

“You'll know in due time.” Sebastian held Ciel's shaft and licked its tip, earning a groan. Even though Ciel flailed his legs against his sides and grabbed his hair, the incubus did it again. He engulfed the cock into his mouth and hummed, his eyes closed. Exactly what he needed. Finally, he could delay his limit. As he bobbed his head, Ciel's hands relaxed—The protests became moans. His mouth wasn't stuffed as much as he wanted, but it was a whole lot better than only using his hands. Furthermore, if Ciel didn't want this, he wouldn't get hard the second time around.

Looking up at the ceiling, Ciel opened and closed his eyes slowly. “Why are you so... gentle?”

Sebastian stopped for a brief moment. Come to think of it, being gentle wasn't his way of getting a mate. But pleasuring someone without gaining anything didn't feel so bad. Moreover, he liked it.

Ciel groaned and curled his toes, his body stiffing again. Sebastian's mouth filled with hot fluid. Just a stroke to his own cock was enough to make him release as well. A flow of pleasure course throughout his body. He shuddered as he tried not to swallow Ciel's cum. Fortunately, he succeeded. Sebastian left his mouth open, panting. With hooded eyes, he crawled on top of the human. “So good. I can't wait for the real thing,” he said and pressed a kiss to Ciel's cheek.

“Uh...” Ciel uttered once the incubus faced his back to him. He stretched his legs and felt something wet and hot against his calves. He quickly sat up and pushed the covers away. “What is this?”

Grunting, Sebastian looked over his shoulder. “I was about to fall asleep,” he complained. He raised a brow at Ciel. “If you don't want to touch that, sleep on the bedspread.”

“But it's cold out here,” the young man whined and looked away. Sebastian got back to sleep. Ciel mumbled something incoherent and gathered the sheet on the wet area. He then lay on top of it and slid closer to the incubus's half of the bed. “You should take responsibility for bringing me here.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian turned around. “You've been very talkative,” he said. “What makes you think that you can speak to me so freely now? Weren't you scared of me?”

“You look... normal to me right now,” Ciel answered quietly, leaning away. Sebastian wrapped his large hand around Ciel's jaw and cheeks, startling him violently.

“Is that so?” Sebastian smirked and floated off of the bed. He moved above Ciel, looking down on him wickedly. The look of fear in the human's blue eyes were so enticing. He wanted to fuck Ciel senseless right then and there. “Don't forget how you got here. And, especially, why you were brought here. Be very careful...  _ Ciel _ .”

Unable to stop shaking, Ciel nodded. “I—I understand,” he mumbled.

“Good.” Sebastian floated back to his place and sighed. “I might not be here in the morning, so ask whatever you want now.”

Ciel snapped out of that scare and looked at the incubus's back. “What if I need... to use the bathroom in the middle of the night?”

“I will know and go with you.”

“If I'm hungry, then?” Ciel asked quietly.

“I will know that, too,” Sebastian answered. “If you get out of this bed, I can sense you. Wherever you go, I can detect you.”

Ciel gasped. “That's why you knew I was at Alois's house! How do you do that?”

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian turned around once again. “Well, the first time I went to your house, I wasn't sure if you were the one. But, once I decided, I touched you while you were asleep one time,” he explained. “It was enough for me to leave a trace of myself on you.” Ciel's surprised expression was rather interesting.

“Can't this be taken off or something?” Ciel asked almost in desperation.

“Not unless I want to,” Sebastian said and leaned closer to the human. “I'll do that when I know that you're mine.”

Ciel frowned. “That will never happen,” he shouted and turned around. “Damn it. What have I done wrong to deserve this?” he asked himself.

“You're just perfect for me. That's why,” Sebastian replied to the indirect question. “Now, if you have nothing else to ask, I'm going to sleep.”

The room became silent. One of them fell asleep peacefully while the other had taken a while longer.


	7. Acting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The freaking note at the end keeps appearing without being active, or is this happening only to me...? sigh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy yet another chapter!

Ciel woke up to faint sunrise lighting half of his face. He whined and turned away. Was there a window in the room last night? He quickly sat up and stared at the door windows that led to a veranda. It had to have been an illusion. The covers had been changed and Sebastian was gone. He noticed a tray with toasts accompanied with butter or blackberry jelly, and a glass of warm milk. His stomach started to growl, so he began to eat his breakfast. Wait, what if the incubus had put an aphrodisiac in the milk again? It didn't smell any different, though. Nothing bad would happen if Sebastian wasn't around, right?

Once Ciel finished his breakfast, he stood on the bed and jumped a few times. He didn't feel hot or dizzy this time. Sighing, he sat on the bed. The sight past the window revealed a large town, but he wouldn't take his chances. The incubus had told him that he knew wherever he went. Most likely, if Ciel gained his trust, he'd be able to escape...someday.

The door opened, making Ciel lean back into the pillows and grab the covers. He stared at Sebastian walking in casually.

The incubus approached the bed and sat beside Ciel. “I'm here for our morning session. I'm hungry,” he told the young man and tilted closer.

“W-What?” Ciel scooted behind the pillows. He watched Sebastian grinning as he crawled over to him. “Stay away. I have nothing to give you!”

Sebastian clutched his forearm and yanked him forward, pinning Ciel against his chest. “Do as I tell you,” he demanded.

Struggling, Ciel pressed his hands on the incubus's chest, but he couldn't get away. Sebastian's strength overpowered him easily. “No. I have no reason to allow you to do such things,” he argued.

Both arm-wrestled until Sebastian pounced on top of his prey. “This is what I want and it's exactly what I'm getting.” He pressed a deep kiss to Ciel's lips.

Ciel felt as if his energy got drained from his body. He went limp as the incubus licked and sucked every corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes halfway when Sebastian ground his leg on his crotch, trying to make him hard. Unfortunately, he succeeded, as if he'd spell bounded Ciel.

“I get more if you feel good,” Sebastian whispered and teased Ciel's nipples with his long fingers. He continued to kiss Ciel.

Frowning slightly, Ciel looked at Sebastian's eyes watching his reactions. If he couldn't move, why hadn't the incubus taken him already? He widened his eyes once the other man's leg stopped.

“Ah, just what I needed,” Sebastian uttered, and sighed in satisfaction. “Now I have work to do.”

Ciel stared at him walking out of the room. How could that demon leave him like this? He felt as if Sebastian was watching him, so he waited until his arousal died down instead of giving it some much needed attention.

He glanced at the watch. One hour had passed in silence. Only the car honks and people chattering outside were heard, but nothing inside this house. Since he hadn't heard any door closing, Sebastian couldn't have gone out.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel got out of bed and went to the bookshelves. A fiction book caught his attention, so he took it to bed. He lay on his side and began to read the first page.

_A creature amidst the darkness haunted a young man. It wanted him. It desired him. With determination, the creature watched its prey for two hours..._

Ciel stared at the following words. He turned the pages and read how the young man and the creature got together. Had Sebastian gotten that absurd idea from this book? Before he could read any more, he heard the door unlocking. He shoved the book under the pillows and looked over at the exit.

Sebastian picked up a flat television from the floor and stepped inside. He closed the door with his foot. “You're going to stay here for a while, so I got you something entertaining.”

Turning his eyes away from the incubus and focusing on the unlocked exit, Ciel leaned forward. He noticed Sebastian giving him a sideways glance. Just in case, Ciel regarded the television. Another attempt would get him in even more trouble. No more problems when he'd had enough.

“Give me a hand,” Sebastian said as he placed the flat screen on the dresser.

Ciel went over to the incubus. “What for?”

“I don't watch television, so help me put it together.” Sebastian leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips, startling him. “Get used to it. I need this to delay the deadline.”

“What...do you mean by that?” Ciel asked and wiped his lips with his sleeve. And it was obvious that he'd never feel comfortable being kissed by him without warning.

Sebastian sighed. “You'll see. I don't feel like explaining such a long story to you,” he muttered and handed the wires to Ciel. “Make it work.”

Ciel closed his lips into a tight line and connected the cables. At least he could do something with his extremely free time. He had to forget about not going to work or upsetting Claude. But the fact that Sebastian had been following that book into reality was unusual to say the least.

Once the television was set, Ciel went to sit on the bed. Sebastian followed him. “You can go now. I know how to use a remote control.”

“I want to stay here for a while,” Sebastian retorted and leaned back on his hands. “Don't look so stiff. Our...almost full session is only at night.”

Ciel scowled at him. He couldn't say anything about it, though. How could he avoid him? He couldn't run away, stop Sebastian from touching him, or even leave this room. “If I give you what you want...would you leave me alone?” Ciel asked, looking down.

Sebastian raised his brows to his forehead. “You're willing to give yourself to me so you can get out of here?”

He didn't know what to think. Ciel couldn't nod or shake his head for fear that the incubus would not wait another second to have him. But he wanted to go home and have his normal, dull life back. He couldn't think of any other options besides these two. Ciel turned his eyes up to Sebastian, who stared down at him attentively.


	8. What is Love?

“You're just saying that without thinking, am I right?” Sebastian asked and Ciel nodded once. “I knew it,” he muttered and walked out of the room.

Ciel jolted once the door slammed shut. The incubus seemed angrier than he'd expected. Had Sebastian seen his approach as something that hurt his feelings? How could Sebastian get upset if he'd been haunting Ciel? He took the book from under the pillows and read what Sebastian had planned for him next.

_And so the creature seduced its prey. It had won. Unfortunately, it had all been illusions when he got rejected after their intimidate encounter. Even so, the creature offered comfort to the one who it had been after. It decided to gain its prey's trust slowly and steadily._

Ciel read the dialogue, which was completely different from real life. So Sebastian had the goal of winning his heart without forcing him? Ciel simply had to reject him every time and he'd be fine. Or so he hoped. He had no idea what else to do.

Out of curiosity, he went to the balcony. The streets were quiet in the middle of the morning, since most people were most likely at work or studying. Ciel walked over to the edge and looked down. Who'd miss him? His parents had passed away and his aunt had been too busy to worry about him. He had his best friend, Alois, but he'd gotten tired of being a burden to him.

Ciel sighed and slid his hand through his hair. The incubus wouldn't let him go either way. He looked down again. Those few people who walked slowly in the sidewalks seemed to have no destination. Some of them seemed lost...just like him. Everyone had gone to work or school, which everyone around him had been doing. Was that all they could do? Leave home, go somewhere for the whole day, and do the same thing until they could no longer do so?

He gripped the railing and clenched his jaw. But, unlike them, he had this creature after him on top of his problems. It had taken a while for him to realize how depressed he'd gotten over his uncommon life.

Ciel leaned forward. Would Sebastian catch him if he jumped? Although he wasn't happy, at least the incubus had a use for him. Unfortunately, Ciel just couldn't allow that to happen. It didn't felt right.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel moved further, closer to where the bored-looking people were. He'd never expected his life to become so dull over the years. He had no big goals in life or someone to love. There were no parents to spend the holidays with or pets waiting for him back home. All he had was an incubus who called a kiss his meal and followed a fiction book into reality. Sebastian had never cared for his feelings to begin with. Otherwise, he'd try to approach Ciel like normal people did.

Strong arms wrapped around Ciel's torso and he was pulled into a embrace. “No, no, no...” Sebastian repeated, his cheek rested on the other man's head.

Ciel stilled, widening his eyes. The incubus sounded so desperate. “Are you...concerned that my body won't help you anymore?” he asked Sebastian. “I know that you follow a book as a way to get me. But this is real life.” He paused for brief seconds. “I'm sad. I don't know what to do with my life other than working at a supermarket. And now I have you, who talks about some deadline that has nothing to do with me.” He closed his eyes when Sebastian's hug tightened. He could feel the incubus's chest moving quickly against his back.

“Haven't I told you in the beginning?” Sebastian started. “I went to look for someone else to replace you, but I couldn't find anyone. Do you think I wouldn't care if you... jumped?” He turned Ciel around. “I don't want you to go anywhere. If you want, I'll give you anything, but you can't leave. I need you to stay with me.”

“Why?” Ciel asked, staring up at him. “What's so important that you had to kidnap me?”

“I don't know how to deal with you. Everyone else wanted me, but they weren't you,” Sebastian mumbled. “I'm attracted to you and I feel that I should keep you by my side. When I said that I'm hungry it meant that I craved to kiss you. The session thing is just an excuse.” He sighed and led Ciel by the hand back into the room. “If I scare him, he won't run away from me. That's what I thought, but it's completely wrong.”

Ciel turned his eyes away. “Does that mean that you... like me?”

The incubus looked confused. “People always talk about that, but I don't know what  _ like _ actually is.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ciel went to sit on the bed. “It's a good feeling. It means that you want to protect someone or something of significance. For example, I like Alois as a friend. He's always kind to me and helps me whenever I need him, and the other way around.” He closed his lips into a tight line. “There are different types of like, though. There is the one that relates with love, which is when you really want to be with that person. It makes your heart beat faster when you think about them or nervous when around them.”

Sebastian nodded slowly. “But... how do I show that person something like that?”

“First of all, you have to be yourself,” Ciel said and paused. Had Sebastian been confused all this time? The incubus looked rather human with such a curious expression. “Second, find good ways to catch their attention and show them that you like them. Depending on how well you know that person, you can do different things—It's difficult to explain.”

“Like this?” Sebastian leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips. “We've done this already, so there's no starting from the beginning,” he whispered.

Ciel admitted to himself that he'd been stupid. If Sebastian followed a book, it meant that he didn't know what to do. The incubus had regretted the fear he gave him. Sebastian was just inexperienced when it came with developing a relationship with him. Ciel whined, making Sebastian tilt his head. If he'd reached the point of almost jumping from the balcony, he might as well live and appreciate his life. He just needed to follow what he wanted and make the right changes. “I don't care anymore,” Ciel mumbled.

“What?” Sebastian leaned closer.

Sighing, Ciel grabbed the incubus's shirt collar and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Isn't this what you want? You're so stupid that you could've told me all of that in the beginning.” Sebastian was handsome and his kind side lured Ciel easily. So much so that he hadn't taken a chance to run away when he'd seen the incubus bringing a television just for him. This bedroom had clearly been prepared for his arrival as well. And, most of all, Ciel realized that Sebastian knew how much he liked to read. Otherwise, he wouldn't have found such interesting books in the room.

Sebastian froze, staring at Ciel. “This is what I had to do all along?” he asked mostly to himself and almost slapped his forehead. “I should've thought about that earlier.” He shook his head. “I have to tell you this right now. I'm not a bad guy, okay?”

“You already said that,” Ciel muttered. What a turn of events. He barely knew what the incubus had been provoking in him all the while. The only reason he'd allowed Sebastian into his house every Friday had been mostly for the way Sebastian behaved. It scared Ciel, but it certainly made him create a strange, but good and hidden feeling in him. From all of these, fear came in first, but not anymore. All of that dread had vanished as if it was never there.

“It's not because of that,” Sebastian said, “The problem is what I'm going to do next.”

Ciel shook himself from his thoughts and looked up at the incubus. “What do you mean?” Sebastian said nothing and pounced on him, shoving Ciel into the pillows. Ciel's mind clouded as the incubus kissed him passionately. He went limp just like the other time. His body reacted to Sebastian as well. That good, hidden feeling had returned.


	9. Too much love?

Ciel felt the incubus's hand sliding down his abdomen, toward his pants. All of a sudden, the window broke, making him freeze in place. He quickly sat up and Sebastian jumped away from him.

“I found you, Michaelis,” a man growled under his breath as he walked into the room. “I can't believe that you had the guts to act behind my back.”

Widening his eyes, Ciel stared from Sebastian to the other man. “B-Boss, what are you doing here? And how did you...?” he trailer off as Claude approached him. “What's going on?”

“I came here to save you from that demon,” Claude answered and rested his hand on Ciel's cheek. “I wasn't sure whether I should say this or not, but looking for you all this time has made me realize it better. I like you, Ciel. Can you be mine?”

Ciel opened and closed his mouth, trying to talk. Sebastian charged at Claude and tackled him to the floor, making Ciel gasp. “Wait, can one of you explain to me what's going on?!”

“Your  _ boss _ is a demon as well,” Sebastian answered, frowning at Claude. “But he's a different kind of demon. He's a Cambion, someone born from a human and an incubus, so he's weaker than me, but he can be annoying. We made a deal that none of us would touch you until we got you willingly, but he employed you to keep you close to him.” He looked at Ciel. “He created a barrier around the two of you so I wouldn't find you. But, when I did, I went to see you. Since I've spent little time in the human world, I had no idea how to handle the humans, so I ended up haunting you.”

Claude stood and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “The thing is that I didn't want to lose to him,” he started. “Michaelis, I will make sure that you can't have Ciel by the time the deadline ends. You'll end up with one of those succubus women and I'll keep Ciel all to myself.”

“Are you two crazy?” Ciel asked, scowling at them. “What if I don't have any feelings for you? Are you going to make me stay with you for the rest of my life?” he almost shouted, making the demons stare at him in surprise. “I won't let any of you have control over me just because of some deadline. I'm a human being and I'm no one's puppet, just like you two airheads wouldn't like for someone to do the same to you!” He got up and went to the door. “I can't believe I let you push me around as if I'm nothing. I was so damn stupid to let someone like you affect me this much. I was going to hurt myself when it's not even my fault,” he shouted, flailing his arms in the air.

“Uh...” Sebastian uttered, “What about me?”

Ciel grinned deviously. “Don't expect me to forgive you right away after all you've done. I'm not some weak idiot anymore. I'm fed up with everything. All I want to do now is to go home, take a shower, and get some much needed sleep.” Sighing he walked back into the room. “And give me my cell phone back. I need to call Alois to bring me a change of clothes and to pick me up.”

Sebastian looked away and slowly took it from his pocket, handing it to Ciel. “What about love and all those things that we talked about?” he mumbled.

“I'll think about it. You'll have to try harder than that to have my attention,” Ciel scoffed. “You can't just touch me and expect me to suddenly fall for you. You screwed up and now you have to fix things,” he told the incubus and looked at Claude. “I... I'm not going to say anything to you because you're my boss and I have bills to pay,” he muttered.

Taking a deep breath, almost trembling from saying whatever was on his mind, Ciel called Alois. He wouldn't let anyone else run him over for their own gain and weird needs. The call was answered. “Alois, I'm on the seventh's street in some town. All I know is that I'm about nine minutes away from there by car. Head South and look for a street with a seven. Just use your GPS and you'll find it. The house I'm in is in the middle of that street. I'll explain everything to you later.” He ended the call.

“I want you to be with me not as a boss, but as something more,” Claude said and approached Ciel.

Sebastian got in the way. “He's no longer weak minded, so he might really reject you or even do something to you,” he told the other demon. “When I got him to be scared of me, it was easy to push him around because he was too sensitive, but not anymore.”

Ciel raised a brow. He was still scared, but pretending to be strong seemed good enough to get him out of someone else's control. “Did you hear that, boss? So, don't make me do things that I don't want or sooner or later something will happen to you as well.” He went to the exit. Would Sebastian stop him from going? Once he turned to the left on the hallway, Sebastian just went after him and walked beside him.

“Are you sure that you want to leave? Are you uncomfortable in my house?” the incubus asked. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ciel's shoulders. “Well, you can go, but can I visit you sometimes? The deadline is important to me, yet there's no need to hurt you or your feelings to have you.”

Ciel nodded. “Now that you figured things out, tell me when the deadline is. While it's not the right time, you can do what you can to get my attention.” He felt as if he had sounded cocky, but Sebastian nodded and looked relieved.

Minutes later, Alois arrived to the respective street. He darted out of the car and went to hug his friend. “I was so, so worried,” the blond young man said.

“I'm okay. Thanks for coming,” Ciel murmured and embraced him tightly.

Alois moved away from Ciel once he noticed Claude. “Boss?”

Sighing, Ciel rested his hand on Alois's shoulder. “It's a long story. I'll tell you everything on our way home.” He looked over his shoulder. Sebastian turned his eyes away while Claude gazed straight at him. It became clear how his boss wasn't as careful as Sebastian, so Ciel had to look out for Claude. It seemed as if his boss had something in mind.

“Here,” Alois said and handed a small pile of folded clothes to his friend. “You can change in the car if you want.”

Nodding, Ciel took the clothes and got in the car. He widened his eyes once Sebastian appeared in front of the door, not giving time for Alois to stop him. “I'll pay you a visit soon so we can talk more, all right? We'll have a conversation about the deadline and such.”

“Okay,” Ciel mumbled and Alois closed the door. “Alois, let's go,” he said once the blond young man was about to say something to Sebastian.

Looking away, Alois got in the car and didn't wait another moment to drive away from the demons. “Now, tell me what happened while you were there. I was searching everywhere for you.”

On the way home, Ciel explained everything to his friend, who nodded, but also seemed upset. He hadn't liked to hear about Ciel almost jumping and what Claude actually wanted from him.

They walked into Ciel's apartment. “Hopefully, Sebastian won't bother me and freak me out like before,” Ciel said as he took off his jacket. “I'm not sure if I should keep working for Claude, though. He's also after me, and I don't have any feelings for him.”

“So...” Alois tilted his head and raised a brow, “does that mean that you have feelings for Sebastian?”

Ciel pursed his lips. “I'm torn between his good side and the bad one. What should I do?” he muttered and sat on the small couch of the living area.

Alois sat beside him. “I think that you shouldn't trust him. He's done all that because he followed a book, but that doesn't mean that you should all of a sudden have feelings for him.” He looked at his friend. “Why don't you just choose someone more suitable for you? Someone who actually cares for you instead of a demon? The word  _ demon _ or  _ incubus _ already says a lot.”

“Who do you think likes me in that way besides those two?” Ciel asked, looking slightly up at the blond. Those light-blue eyes seemed to have some sort of intent. “Are you...” he trailed off, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Sighing, Alois rested his hand on Ciel's. “Yes, I'm referring to me.” He leaned closer. “I've liked you ever since we met a few years ago. Do you think that you can... push them aside and let me... have you?”

Ciel widened his eyes. His best friend had feelings for him? And on top of that Claude and Sebastian were after him as well? Ciel rested his hands on his head. “Why are the ones I know after me like this? What do I have that you like?”

“You're cute for starters,” Alois said and wrapped his arm around Ciel's shoulders. “I don't want to lose you, so I had to tell you about my feelings.”

The problem was that he'd only been seeing Alois as a friend. Would it be better to just get away from the three of them altogether? “This is starting to confuse me,” he mumbled and leaned down, resting his elbows on his thighs. He had tough decisions to make, and one of them involved hurting or not his friend's feelings.


	10. Undecided

“Unlike them, I won't force you into anything,” Alois said, smiling slightly. He slid closer to his friend. “Take your time, but make sure that your make the right decision.”

Ciel looked up at him in concern. “But... I don't know what to do. Can you please leave? I want to be alone for a while,” he mumbled. Without retorting, Alois stood and walked out of the apartment dejected. Sighing, Ciel went to take a shower.

It felt as if he'd been away for weeks. That fear that he had felt was gone, yet not completely. Ciel had no idea whether Sebastian would get into that scary habit if he rejected him, but the incubus seemed sincere and willing to change. After all, Sebastian had said that he didn't know how to handle humans.

Ciel walked out of the bathroom in his pajamas and got in bed. The heavy weight had lifted off of his shoulders a bit more after that shower. He was refreshed, but not yet ready to face another day. He closed his eyes, this time not feeling watched or that something could happen to him. In a matter of seconds, he fell asleep.

In the morning, Ciel woke up soothingly, feeling completely rested mentally and physically. The problem began when he opened his eyes. “What...?” he mumbled, staring at Sebastian beside him, on the bed, and smiling slightly at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Isn't it obvious? I came here to see you,” Sebastian said and sat up.

Ciel shook his head and got out of bed. “You can't just come into my apartment! What happened to pressing on that button next to the door, outside? Do you even know what a doorbell is?” he shouted. He quickly leaned slightly back when the incubus looked down.

“How was I supposed to know? Since I came in here without permission all the time, I thought that it would be fine now,” Sebastian said, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned his eyes to Ciel. “Can I... kiss you?”

Pursing his lips, Ciel narrowed his eyes. “No,” he answered, making the incubus stare at him. “You did something that you shouldn't, so now you can't get anything. I told you to do things to get my attention. You can't just ask me if you can k-kiss me all of a sudden!”

“But if I want to get your attention, I have to do things, right?” Sebastian walked around the bed slowly, as if not to scare Ciel away.

Ciel almost jumped once the tall man got a hold of his forearm. He widened his eyes. Sebastian pressed a kiss to his lips. Ciel felt the incubus's arm wrap around his waist and he was pulled against Sebastian's strong torso.

“I knew it,” Claude suddenly said, startling Ciel away from Sebastian. “You came here because you knew that I'd be here at one point. But that doesn't mean that you're going to win.”

“I just want Ciel to acknowledge me before you do something,” Sebastian retorted. “It's obvious that I would want him to only look at me.” He walked over to Claude, ready to start a fight.

“Stop,” someone else shouted.

Ciel looked towards the door. “A-Alois, how did you get in here?”

“Well, I thought that something could happen, so I took your spare keys,” the blond said with a wide smile. “Now, let's go get some fresh air.” He held Ciel's hand and led him out of the room.

Sebastian frowned, chasing them. “Don't take him away like he's yours,” he growled and grabbed Ciel's other hand. “I told him about my feelings first. The way you look at him is so obvious.”

Ciel stared up at Sebastian. “A-All of you, just leave me alone. Give me time to think,” he demanded and released his hands. “You're all behaving as if you don't give a damn about my feelings. And that makes me want to stay away from all of you!”

“If he could do it, I can do the same,” Claude said and appeared in front of Ciel. He leaned down, holding the back of Ciel's head, and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. He widened his eyes once the young man pressed his hands on his chest and shoved him away.

“Claude, I have to tell you this right now,” Ciel muttered. “I don't have any feelings for you.”

Alois raised a brow. “So, who do you have feelings for, then?” he questioned his friend. “You might as well say it so two out of the three of us know that we can't stand a chance.” He frowned, as if he didn't want to say all of that.

Sighing, Ciel shook his head. “Alois, I want to be best friends with you again—”

The blond raised his hand to cut him off. “I get it now. You only have feelings for Sebastian, am I right? But you should know that I'm not going to give up that easily.”

Ciel shrunk in place. They were getting him in trouble. He looked up at Claude, who had been staring at him. “What is is?” he asked quietly.

“I won't give up either,” Claude muttered and vanished into thin air.

Ciel then looked up at Sebastian, who smiled widely. “Uh...” Ciel gulped. The incubus looked so irresistible with that smile. Still, Alois was right there, most probably thinking of a way to get his attention.


	11. Dangerous Move

Ciel looked down. “I rather not say anything,” he mumbled. “I'm going out.” He went down the stairs and exited the building. Sebastian and Alois followed him. He felt like eating something sweet, so he went to the bakery nearby.

After a silent trip, Ciel walked into the bakery and went to the counter. “Good morning. I'd like to have this pineapple cake,” he said pointing at the displayed cakes.

“Anything else?” the young woman asked, glancing at the two guys close to him, and Ciel shook his head. “Very well.”

Ciel took a few coins from his pocket and paid for it. He then went to the table so he could eat it peacefully. But Alois and Sebastian got a pastry as well and followed him yet again. “Can't I be left alone for five minutes?” He sighed when both of them said no in unison. “I'll just ignore you two, then.” He took a bite from his pastry. The pineapple tasted so good. He ate it in a few bites, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Ciel then looked at the other two. “Aren't you going to eat?”

“You looked happy while eating your cake,” Sebastian said, smiling briefly. He dragged the plate closer to him. “You can have mine. I'm not a fan of pastries.”

Pursing his lips, Ciel nodded. “Thanks.” He took the chocolate cake and began to eat it.

“You can have mine as well,” Alois offered quietly and also dragged his plate toward his friend.

Ciel blinked a few times. “Sure. If you don't want it...” The more the merrier. He signaled the waiter and asked for a glass of orange juice. He would need something to take down all the cake.

“So,” Sebastian started, “are you uncomfortable with us here?” He raised his brows to his forehead when Ciel shook his head. “I want to go around the main question, then. On a scale of one to ten, how far are we in your love meter?”

He wanted to laugh. Ciel had never though Sebastian could ask such a cheesy question. “Well, I would said a five for you and a seven for Alois. After all, Alois hasn't hurt me in any way.”

Sebastian sighed in dismay. “Can you start counting from yesterday?”

“Hmm...” Ciel paused, thinking while chewing a piece of cake. He then gulped it down. “It's a seven for both of you.”

Sebastian's expression lit up. “That's good to hear.”

Ciel shrugged one shoulder. When he turned his eyes up, he caught Sebastian's and Alois's gaze on his lips. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks heating up. “Can you not look at me as if you're about to eat me up?” he muttered.

“It's been a while since I've seen you relaxed,” Alois said.

“But I've never seen you this relaxed, since I haunted for that time,” Sebastian added. He reached out and took a bit of chocolate from Ciel's bottom lip with his thumb before he took it up to his mouth and licked it.

Ciel didn't show any reaction, but he shivered from within and his heart pounded in his chest. “I don't know how it is in your world, but anyone would be embarrassed if you did that to them in public,” he told the demon. No one was looking at them, but they could have seen what Sebastian had done, and that would embarrass Ciel even more.

Ciel finished eating and went to pay for the glass of orange juice, but Alois and Sebastian had insisted on paying for it. Even so, Ciel refused and paid for it himself. And, as they left the bakery, Alois and Sebastian restarted their bickering.

“You're not fit to pay anything for Ciel,” Alois retorted to the demon, “You made his life a living hell and now you want to be nice to him? Go take that fake kindness and shove it up—”

Sebastian shoved Alois by the shoulder. The blond stumbled to the side and hit Ciel, who fell away from the sidewalk. A silver BMW approached dangerously quickly, and the driver panicked, but someone got a hold of Ciel and took him back to safety.

Ciel had his eyes shut and he couldn't stop his body from shaking in fear. When he opened them, he saw Alois and Sebastian looking at him with extreme concern. And then Ciel looked down at a pair of strong arms wrapped around his arms and chest. Someone stood behind him.

Gulping, Ciel looked over his shoulder and up. A rather tall man had his arms around him. His skin was tanned and his hair was dyed white, and his eyes were a rare gray color. Ciel averted his eyes from the handsome man and stepped away. “T-Thank you for helping me,” he said quietly.

“Don't worry about it,” the man replied with a smile, his voice deep. “Just be sure to keep those two guys in check or you might seriously get hurt one day.”

Alois regarded Sebastian, frowning at him. “If you hadn't pushed me, this wouldn't have happened.”

“If you hadn't provoked  _ me _ , this wouldn't have happened,” Sebastian shot back. His eyes flashed a bright red, which startled Alois.

The unknown man rested a hand on each of Sebastian's and Alois's shoulders. “Now now, fellows. You should be considerate of your friend's feelings.” He was as tall as Sebastian after all.

Ciel sighed. If they kept this up, he wouldn't be able to have a single moment of rest. He was grateful for the man's help, but he knew that Sebastian and Alois would continue after a moment.

“I'm Agni,” the man said, “and I'm the owner of this restaurant.”

Ciel looked over his shoulder. It was an Indian restaurant. It seemed like an expensive place to dine. And he wasn't a big fan of Indian food, even though he'd only tried it years ago only once.

“I watched the two of you start a commotion in front of my restaurant,” Agni continued. “When I was about to interrupt you so you would stop scaring away my customers, that's when you pushed this young man. The fault lies upon the both of you.”

Sebastian and Alois looked down. “We'll make sure to solve this,” Sebastian said. He then took Ciel's hand and they walked down the sidewalk. “I'll take you home.”

Ciel sighed again. Sebastian didn't care one bit if they got stares. Well, most people were looking at Sebastian. He admitted to himself that Sebastian was a rather handsome man, but his actions embarrassed him to no end. Ciel looked over his shoulder and saw Alois coming their way while Agni waved with a big smile on his face. Ciel had appreciated his help so he smiled slightly at him.

When they arrived home, Ciel had no other choice but to let them into the apartment. They were so insistent that no matter what he said they would do whatever they wanted. Alois knew that Sebastian could get in Ciel's apartment easily, so he also wanted to come.

Ciel unlocked the door and they stepped inside. He threw the keys onto the cabinet. “Just don't start a fight in here. I almost got run over and my head hurts,” Ciel told them. He walked into his room and took his jacket off before he lay on his bed.

Without any warning, Sebastian appeared laid next to Ciel and rested his hand on the young man's shoulder. “Can I stay here? I don't want Claude to appear and do something to you.”

Pursing his lips, Ciel looked at Sebastian, and then glanced at Alois. “As long as you don't do anything yourself, it's fine,” he answered quietly and faced the ceiling. Claude did scare him a bit. To think that his boss hid him from Sebastian and even knew about him all along made Ciel shiver at the thought. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

“What about me?” Alois muttered.

Ciel turned his eyes the blond's way. “Don't worry. I'm sure that Sebastian won't do anything against my will. For now, I need to rest. I think that you should go check on Bo. He might be hungry.”

Alois's eyebrow twitched. “Are you shooing me away?”

“No,” Ciel muttered. “Alois, you know perfectly well that Bo needs your company every now and then. You've been working and searching for me, so he must feel lonely. I know how much you love your dog.”

Alois rolled his eyes. “Sure. But if Sebastian does anything, you should call me. I'll come right over and save you from him,” he said and glared at Sebastian. “Don't do anything weird, you demon.”

To Ciel's surprise, Sebastian didn't do anything. Perhaps he knew that he would provoke Alois if he did. “I'll call you if I have to,” Ciel told his friend. If Sebastian so wanted to, Ciel wouldn't be able to call Alois, just like before. Not that he feared Sebastian now.

Alois pursed his lips and left in a hurry. “I'll come by later with dinner just for the two of us,” he shouted from the exit of the apartment before he closed the front door.

“Finally. He was so annoying,” Sebastian said with a frown. He leaned over Ciel and pressed a kiss to his lips. His hand roamed around the young man's hip and rested on his crotch.

Ciel blinked twice when Sebastian moaned as soon as he touched him. He broke the kiss to look at Sebastian. “When I said that you wouldn't do anything, I didn't mean it to make Alois leave. I was serious,” he mumbled, and the demon stared at him.

“But...” Sebastian trailed off when Ciel narrowed his blue eyes. “I know, I have to get your attention to make up for what I did to you.” He pecked Ciel's cheek.

Even so, the demon didn't take his hand away from Ciel's crotch, which made him look down. Ciel bit his bottom lip when Sebastian began to grind his hand back and forth instead, the light grip making Ciel hard in instants. He could feel Sebastian's fingers pressing down.


	12. Otherworldly

Ciel ended up giving in. He turned his eyes down, to Sebastian's mouth that surrounded his member and moved up and down. It seemed that the demon wanted to please him more than he wanted to please himself.

Sebastian's eyes turned up toward Ciel's and a faint smile formed on his lips. He rested his big hands on Ciel's thighs so the young man's hips wouldn't move. “Are you enjoying this? There's more where this came from,” he said, gazing at the half-lidded blue eyes in front of him.

He didn't say anything about it. Ciel was too embarrassed to answer yes or no to such a question. Before anything else could be said, Sebastian returned to what he was doing. Ciel struggled to not moan. Although he gave in to what the demon was doing, it was not the case for making any kind of lewd sounds.

The demon licked Ciel's member thoroughly. His hands slid on the thighs up to Ciel's pink nubs and pinched them. This time, Ciel let out a moan. Sebastian pulled away and played with both nipples as he watched attentively the reactions that resulted from his actions.

Ciel couldn't stop himself at this point. He arched his back and released all over his bare abdomen. It seemed that Sebastian had found his weak spot. Ciel wiggled under the demon, his hands clenched around the strong forearms. “Stop it already,” he begged, but Sebastian wouldn't stop.

Instead, Sebastian slid his hips between Ciel's thighs and pressed their bodies together, their difference in size made them a perfect fit with each other. “I'll remembered these spots as much as I remember your face,” he whispered into the young man's ear.

Ciel looked up when the tall demon pressed a kiss to his lips and got off of the bed. “W-Where are you going?”

“I'm going to take care of this little problem,” Sebastian answered as he left the room.

It was obvious what he was talking about. However, it surprised Ciel that the demon had been holding back and taking things slow. Ciel took a deep breath and zipped his pants.

“Hi,” someone uttered out of nowhere, which startled Ciel violently. The man approached the bed slowly. “I can see that you and Sebastian have gotten closer.”

Ciel stared at the man. “What are you doing here?” he mumbled, his eyes locked on Claude. “If you want to talk with Sebastian, he'll be here in a minute.” Claude wore a long, black cloak over his usual suit.

One end of Claude's lips tilted up. “I'm here for you. I'm going to show you something...otherworldly,” he said calmly as he leaned over Ciel. “Come with me.” He slid his arms under Ciel and picked him up.

What was wrong with him? Ciel couldn't move. “What...?”

“Where are you taking him?” Sebastian growled as he entered the room. But before he could reach Ciel, Claude made them disappear.

Everything went dark. Ciel had his eyes open, but there was nothing. He couldn't see even a glimpse of light. “Claude, why are you doing this?”

“If I can't have your feelings, I might as well take you away,” the demon answered as he landed on a pitch-black floor. “This is where Sebastian and I live.”

Suddenly, another world appeared before Ciel. Other than a world, this looked like a place only evil beings lived. The sky was a rather dark blood-red, and two stained-red large moons loomed above them. Instead of the normal buildings Ciel was used to seeing, the tall apartments and houses had dark or neutral colors, such as blacks, reds, dark blues—any color that could put someone depressed if they spent enough of their time surrounded by it.

“This is your home?” Ciel asked faintly as he looked around. They were on the top of a hill, so he couldn't see anyone. He wondered what the people of this world looked like. But if they were as frightening as Sebastian, he'd want to go home immediately. Not to mention that Claude had just kidnapped him.


	13. Something Else

Claude put Ciel down. Even though Ciel wanted to go home, he knew that he didn’t have a choice but to stay close to the demon. After all, he had no idea how to return. “Why did you bring me here?” Ciel asked quietly.

“I’m going to make you live with me,” Claude said, but before Ciel could retort, he picked him up again. “We have to go before Sebastian comes after us.”

Ciel remained quiet and wrapped his arm around Claude’s neck so he wouldn’t fall. Without the demon noticing, Ciel reached into his pocket and let a coin fall to the dirt ground. Perhaps Sebastian could know where Claude would take him.

Soon, they arrived to the town. Everyone looked their way. People with animal heads twitched their noses in Ciel’s direction. As it seemed, the more human they looked, the more powerful they were, since some people had animal paws, feet, and heads.

It frightened Ciel, but not so much while he was in Claude’s arms. He knew that if Claude liked him, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. But with the demon having hidden his true identity, Ciel wasn’t sure what to believe anymore.

Claude stopped in front of a house with a black roof and red walls. While he held Ciel up with one arm, he reached into his pocket with his free hand and unlocked the door. He then carried the young man inside and closed the door with his foot.

Ciel was put down on the brown carpet. He looked around. The house looked completely normal on the inside. A hallway with several doors on each side led to an open space at the end, most likely the living room.

“Now, I have a guest who would like to see you,” Claude said as he walked further into the house. He took his cloak off on the way and hanged it on a coat hanger that already had a few more of different colors.

Without much thought, Ciel followed him. On his way, even though the walls were white and there were a couple of vases with plants, the paintings on the walls were rather sinister. They had dark landscapes or odd creatures. It was almost as if the people of this world enjoyed darkness in any way.

“Hello,” a man said to Ciel and stood from the couch. “Oh, so this is Ciel Phantomhive, the young man you told me so much about.” He approached Ciel slowly and rested his hand on his shoulder. “Yes, yes, I can work with this.”

Ciel frowned in worry. “What do you mean?”

Claude cleared his throat. “He’s going to turn you into one of us,” he answered calmly.

But Ciel was far from calm. He gulped and took a step back. “How so?” He walked back until he bumped into someone. When he looked over his shoulder, he noticed a young woman with large breasts. She looked down at him, but didn’t utter a single word.

“Ah, I forgot the introductions,” the man said. “My name is Lau, and this Ranmao. We are not from this world, but what we can do is very requested here. Besides healing, we can return the powers of someone from this world.”

Ciel was confused. He shook his head. “I don’t follow,” he mumbled, and regarded Lau. “I’m a human. I don’t have any powers to be returned.”

Lau chuckled oddly. “Oh, yes, you do,” he told Ciel. As he approached the young man, Ranmao wrapped her arms around Ciel’s torso, stopping him from moving. “I can sense that you have it in you. It seems that someone took you to the human world so you could live a normal life—I’d say that your parents, or at least one of them, took you to the human world before your powers could be revealed.”

“What powers? I don’t feel anything,” Ciel retorted, anger boiling. He’d always lived a normal life. He went to school and then got a job, and lived in his own apartment.

Ciel quickly stopped to think. There had been a time in his childhood that he didn’t remember. He always thought that something bad had happened and his brain had made him forget it, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t remember. Specifically, it had been a time when he’d turned ten years old. Before that, his memories were a complete blur.

“You look like a human now, but I’m sure that you’ll become something else as soon as I reveal your other side,” Lau said with a wide grin. “That barrier will break. Since you had no idea of your powers, I’m sure that your animal side is weak and most of you is in that form.”

Claude took a deep breath. “We’ll just have to see, then.”

For some reason, Ciel was curious. Could he remember that time before he’d turned ten years old? However, he was also scared. What if his animal form was gruesome? What if he couldn’t turn back into a human? He wouldn’t be able to walk the streets of his world.

“I’ll take down the barrier that was built around you,” Lau said as he raised his hand toward Ciel, his eyes closed.

Ciel shook in fear. He didn’t know if it would hurt or what could happen to him. He shut his eyes tightly and turned his head down. Ciel trembled even more at the silence that had settled in the room. He needed Sebastian here to protect him.

“Done,” Lau uttered, and Ranmao released Ciel.

His eyes shot open. “Already?” he asked and the other man nodded. But Ciel didn’t feel any different.

“Come to the mirror,” Claude said as he led Ciel to the bathroom. “I never expected you to be like this, though.”

Ciel’s heart pounded in his chest. What did he mean by he never expected this? Shaking himself, Ciel entered the room with Claude. The lights were turned on and a large mirror revealed Ciel’s true form.

“You’re a puppy,” Claude said, a smile of amusement on his lips.

He stared at his form in the mirror. Ciel had a snout and dog ears that went up and the tips tilted down. His hands weren’t completely paws; they were more like hand-paws. A long, fluffy tail was between his legs, obviously from him being afraid, and he couldn’t see his feet, even though they fit in his shoes.

His fur was a night-blue, and his eyes were bright-blue. Not waiting to believe what he was seeing, Ciel lifted his dog lips and stared at the sharp white teeth. He couldn’t move his mouth as much as before; his lips didn’t keep his mouth completely closed any longer.

“W-Why?” Ciel uttered, surprised that he could still speak. He lifted his shirt and saw that his body was filled with soft, night-blue fur, even though his torso, arms, and legs had a human form. A diamond-shaped patch of fur in the center of his chest was white and stuck out slightly in the middle. “This is not me. This must be a nightmare.”

Claude shook his head. “You’ve been living a lie. Do you really think Sebastian and I would go after a human? You might not be in the demon rank, but you’re still from this world called Yami. You can’t deny who you truly are.”

Ciel quickly looked at Claude through the mirror. “Sebastian knew all along?”

The demon nodded. “Your scent is different from every other human. How do you think Sebastian found you in the first place? He haunted you in attempt to make your remember your true self without shocking you. But in the end, he decided to keep you like a human.”

A sudden kick to the front door of the house startled Ciel. The whole house moved. With his dog ears he could listen to it clearer than before. It had been so sudden that Ciel ran to a corner and crouched to the ground, his arms around his bent legs.

A faint thought came to his mind. Ciel had always thought that cats didn’t like him and he didn’t like them in return. Had they sensed that Ciel was a dog?

Feet stomped along the hallway until they reached the bathroom, and Sebastian came into sight. He stared down at young man who’d turned into part dog. “Ciel,” he said quietly.

“You knew,” Ciel muttered with a broken voice. “How am I going to face Alois now? He’s going to think that I’m capable of evil like the both of you.”

Sebastian rushed over to Ciel and rested his knees on the black tile flooring. “That’s why I didn’t tell you anything. I knew that you wouldn’t like your real form. Claude did this so he could put you against me and keep you all to himself.”

Ciel looked away. He had a point. But for some reason, he’d rather know the truth than to live in a lie. “There’s nothing I can do now. Like Claude said, this is who I am.”

“The barrier that showed your human self only works once,” Lau said from the exit. “If you want to look like a human being again, you have to become stronger. You’ll have to stay in Yami until then. If you’d like, we can bring your friend here to see you.”

What a mess. Ciel scratched his neck through the long fur. What should he do now?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was really small, but the rest are longer. Thanks for following this story and leave a comment if you'd like to!
> 
> Eiko.


End file.
